Second Battle of Mechis III
The Second Battle of Mechis III resulted not long after the First Battle of Mechis III and occurred near the end of 15 ABY. To the Mandalorians, it was a means to prove their worth to their new Mandalore. Victory or defeat, it did not matter. What mattered was surviving the fight, and returning home. But should they be victorious, then that would grant the participants high praise, and even greater reward. However, unknown to the Mandalorians, to Oremin, Mechis III represented the perfect planet to strike back at the Xen'Chi. Mechis III would be an example to demonstrate the power and effectiveness of the Arc-class Assault Ship as well as the Dark Trooper and TIE Droid forces it could create. The Battle In Space The battle begun with the Mandalorian fleet dropping in system. After assessing the situation laid out before them, they began their approach toward the planet. The Xen'Chi reacted with minimal worry, and immediately sent out some picket ships and fighters to deal with the Mandalorians. It is unknown if the Mandalorians would have reached the surface on their own, or be obliterated before they could touch-down, because Oremin made its appearance minutes later. Due to Oremin intervention, and unintentional aid, most of the Mandalorian forces were able to reach the surface. Oremin's fleet came in pieces with the intention of splitting up the Xen'Chi forces by drawing them apart. First they sent in a wave of modified Dark Trooper assault pods that contained ionic and seismic charges. The Xen'Chi were fooled into believing that they were invasion troops because a few of the pods contained Dark Trooper observers which exited the capsules right after leaving hyperspace. The fighters and Vis'kral-class Frigates sent to deal with the pods were unprepared for the ruse and many were damaged or destroyed. Two counterintelligence Taskforce Cruisers entered the system next and blanketed the area with scanner and communications interference, rendering the Xen'Chi ships blind and deaf (as well as the Mandalorian ships). The Kismet and the Tsunami followed the taskforce cruisers in, each with an escort of four Arc-class Assault Ships. They had precise coordinates provided by the Dark Trooper observers which allowed them to jump in close to their enemy. The Kismet mopped up the remaining Vis'kral's while the Tsunami group dealt with the thrall fleet that had been sent to stop the Mandalorians. The remaining Xen'Chi forces moved to engage the Kismet, which was protecting the taskforce cruisers from attack. The Kismet engaged the three Hetch'hek-class Cruisers. The Star Destroyer blocked their path, but only concentrated its fire on one of the Hetch'hek's. This set the Xen'Chi fleet up to be in perfect position for the arrival of Oremin's last ship, the mighty Enforcer, and bought time for the Tsunami’s group to come up from the rear and assist - by this time having destroyed the remains of the thrall fleet. Precept Zanri's Hetch'hek was targeted and disabled by the Enforcer’s scrambler beam, while the Kismet and the Tsunami, along with their escorts, destroyed the rest of the Xen'Chi ships. Zanri's ship was boarded by Dark Troopers who killed every Xen'Chi onboard with Fex-M3 nerve gas, but had orders to take the bridge crew alive. Zanri and eight of her bridge officers were taken captive by the Dark Troopers, marking the end of the space battle. On the Ground The battle fought on the ground was a proving grounds for the Mandalorian Shock Troopers and served as a test arena for the Dark Troopers. The majority of the ground action was fought by Oremin's Dark Troopers. Few of the Xen'Chi ground forces had the heavy weaponry needed to take out the Dark Troopers and were easily destroyed. To further shift the odds in Oremin's favor, Kya Solra, utilizing a type three Dark Trooper, reactivated the Mechis III droids that had been shut down by the Xen'Chi and gave them new orders to destroy the invaders. The Mandalorians used the ground battle as a way to prove their worth and to gather information for Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne. Once again they were soon assisted by Oremin, led by Kya, who had been ordered by Reng Kasr to make contact. Using Kya's type three to speak with the Mandalorian's leader, Nedth Dinsan, Kasr asked Nedth to relay a message to his leader regarding the possibility of an alliance between the Empire and the Mandalorians. Nedth was given a datapad which contained general information on the entirety of the battle to mark Kasr's sincerity. The Mandalorians were then allowed to leave in peace, bringing the Second Battle of Mechis III to a close. Participants These are the primary characters whom participated in the battle. Xen'Chi *Precept Zanri Mandalorian Protectors *Nedth Dinsan *Aeorn Mors Oremin *Reng Kasr *Admiral Jer Roviditian *Kya Solra Roleplayers Involved *Cadden *Halomek *Mirrodin MechisCategory:Mandalorian ProtectorsCategory:Oremin